girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
In a Twinkle ~The Future is Seen~
In a Twinkle ~The Future is Seen~ (ミルミル ~未来ミエル~; MiruMiru ~Mirai Mieru~) is the third and final opening of Magical x Heroine MagiMajo Pures!. It was to be released on November 28, 2018 but due to production issues it was released on December 12, 2018. This was Yuria's debut single. |-|Romaji= Saa mirumiru yume wo miru nda Hora mirumiru ookiku naru yo Mabushii kurai ni kagayaita Mirai mieru mieru Oh yeah Hitori janai yo Saa mirumiru yume wo miru nda Hora mirumiru ookiku naru yo Tatoe michinori tookute mo Chikara awasete yukeba kanau Mirumiru yume wa jiyuu da Shi}}/ Mou mirumiru uchi ni sugu soko Mo}}/ / Mabushii kurai ni kagayaita Mirai mieru mieru Saa mirumiru yume wo miru nda Hora mirumiru ookiku naru yo Mabushii kurai ni kagayaita Mirai mieru mieru |-|Kanji= さあミルミル夢を見るんだ ほらみるみる大きくなるよ 眩しいくらいに輝いた ミライ　ミエル　ミエル Oh yeah まだ届かないコトが多すぎて あんまりにもくやしいから ちょっと泣いちゃったあの日から 変われてるかな 変わらないこともあるな 進めてるかな　進めない道もあるな だけど立ち止まることはもうないはず ひとりじゃないよ さあミルミル夢を見るんだ ほらみるみる大きくなるよ たとえ道のり遠くても チカラ合わせて行けば叶う ミルミル夢は自由だ もうみるみるうちにすぐそこ 眩しいくらいに輝いた 未来　ミエル　ミエル さあミルミル夢を見るんだ ほらみるみる大きくなるよ 眩しいくらいに輝いた 未来　ミエル　ミエル |-|English= Let's instantly have a dream See, it became bigger in a twinkle The dazzling darkness is shining Look into the future, look Oh yeah There are numerous things that I haven't received yet It's extremely annoying I cried a little that day Can I change, but there are things I cannot Can I move forward, but there are roads I can't take But I shouldn't just stand still I'm not alone Let's instantly have a dream See, it became bigger in a twinkle For example, this journey is quite far If we go with all our strengths it'll come true Instantly, dreams are our freedom In a twinkle, you'll get there as soon as possible The dazzling darkness is shining Look into the future, look Let's instantly have a dream See, it became bigger in a twinkle The dazzling darkness is shining Look into the future, look |-|Romaji= Saa mirumiru yume wo miru nda Hora mirumiru ookiku naru yo Mabushii kurai ni kagayaita Mirai mieru mieru Oh yeah Hitori janai yo Saa mirumiru yume wo miru nda Hora mirumiru ookiku naru yo Tatoe michinori tookute mo Chikara awasete yukeba kanau Mirumiru yume wa jiyuu da Shi}}/ Mou mirumiru uchi ni sugu soko Mo}}/ / Mabushii kurai ni kagayaita Mirai mieru mieru Oh yeah miru mieru miru mieru Oh yeah Isshoni yukou Saa mirumiru mae wo miru nda Hora mirumiru jishin ni naru yo Ichido ya nido tsumazuite mo Tachiagaretara sara ni tsuyoku Mirumiru mazu wa ashita da Shi}}/ Mou mirumiru kibou ni naru yo Mo}}/ / Kakeagaru imeeji no mukou Mirai mieru mieru Rin}}/ Ima mirumiru michiru mirakuru Shi}}/ Yumemiru kokoro wa itsudemo Yuuki wo kureru mahou dakara Mirumiru yume wa jiyuu da Mou mirumiru uchi ni sugu soko Mabushii kurai ni kagayaita Mirai mieru mieru Saa mirumiru yume wo miru nda Hora mirumiru ookiku naru yo Mabushii kurai ni kagayaita Mirai mieru mieru |-|Kanji= さあミルミル夢を見るんだ ほらみるみる大きくなるよ 眩しいくらいに輝いた 未来　ミエル　ミエル Oh yeah まだ届かないコトが多すぎて あんまりにもくやしいから ちょっと泣いちゃったあの日から 変われてるかな 変わらないこともあるな 進めてるかな 進めない道もあるな だけど立ち止まることはもうないはず ひとりじゃないよ さあミルミル夢を見るんだ ほらみるみる大きくなるよ たとえ道のり遠くても チカラ合わせて行けば叶う ミルミル夢は自由だ もうみるみるうちにすぐそこ 眩しいくらいに輝いた 未来　ミエル　ミエル Oh yeah　ミルミエル　ミルミエル Oh yeah ただ胸にあるキモチ言いたくて そこら中を探したけど ぴったりの言葉見つからない 高望みかな でもあきらめたくないな 遠すぎるかな だからこそ行ってみたいな 誰にでも可能性は広がってる 一緒に行こう さあミルミル前を見るんだ ほらみるみる自信になるよ 一度や二度つまずいても 立ち上がれたら更に強く ミルミルまずは明日だ もうみるみる希望になるよ 翔け上がるイメージの向こう 未来　ミエル　ミエル そうミルミルみんな味方だ いまみるみる満ちるミラクル 夢見るココロはいつでも 勇気をくれる魔法だから ミルミル夢は自由だ もうみるみるうちにすぐそこ 眩しいくらいに輝いた 未来　ミエル　ミエル さあミルミル夢を見るんだ ほらみるみる大きくなるよ 眩しいくらいに輝いた 未来　ミエル　ミエル |-|English= Let's instantly have a dream See, it became bigger in a twinkling of an eye The dazzling darkness is shining Look into the future, look Oh yeah There are numerous things that I haven't received yet It's extremely annoying I cried a little that day Can I change, but there are things I cannot Can I move forward, but there are roads I can't take But I shouldn't just stand still I'm not alone Let's instantly have a dream See, it became bigger in a twinkling of an eye For example, this journey is quite far If we go with all our strengths it'll come true Instantly, dreams are our freedom In a twinkling of an eye, you'll get there as soon as possible The dazzling darkness is shining Look into the future, look Oh yeah just look and you'll see oh yeah I want to say these feelings in my chest, Even though I searched everywhere I can't find the perfect words Am I aiming too high, but I won't give up Is it too far, but let's try going anyways Everybody's possibilities are expanding out Let's go together Let's instantly look forward See, you'll become yourself in a twinkling of an eye Whether you stumble once or twice After all, you'll become stronger when you stand up again Instantly, first off is tomorrow In a twinkling of an eye, it will become your hope Your image will run off to the other side Look into the future, look That's right, look and see that everyone is on your side Now look and see that it's full of miracles A dreaming heart is always A magic that gives us courage Instantly, dreams are our freedom In a twinkling of an eye, you'll get there as soon as possible The dazzling darkness is shining Look into the future, look Let's instantly have a dream See, it became bigger in a twinkling of an eye The dazzling darkness is shining Look into the future, look Category:Lyrics Category:Opening Theme